


H(ollow)een（Chinese/中文翻譯）

by Mernake



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, Female Frisk, Halloween Custome, Kinda, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, i know its not even October yet I just wanted to write, the title is supposed to be a pun
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mernake/pseuds/Mernake
Summary: Sans覺得Frisk的萬聖節裝扮棒透了。





	H(ollow)een（Chinese/中文翻譯）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [piinkmocha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piinkmocha/gifts).



> 懂嗎？因為骷髏是空洞（hollow）的？  
> 我要去地獄了。提早的萬聖節慶祝。你們這群骯髒的王八蛋。  
> （還有——這是個AU，Frisk就跟怪物們待在地底了。接受吧）

亮橙色的燈光，一個造霧的機械，南瓜，餐盤上擺著露齒而笑的腦袋，怪物們穿著裝扮隨著「Spooky Scary Skeleton」的remix版本起舞（很明顯是Papyrus選的音樂）——在Frisk身邊的一切的都在為了萬聖節喧囂著，而她 _喜歡_ 這樣。

 

   
對於怪物們慶祝萬聖節這件事她還挺意外的，尤其 _地表上_ 的這個慶典可以說是在嘲笑他們的存在本身——畢竟人類把他們逼下來的——但這是個挺美好的意外，因為萬聖節就是Frisk最喜歡的節慶。她很喜歡秋天，喜歡樹上葉子的顏色，涼爽的空氣，清澈的夜空——

嘛，至少，在她 _還_ 能看到那些東西的時候是這樣的。她現在已經跟怪物們待在一起數年了，而她非常的愛她的朋友們，可是她也同樣的想念那些在地表上大自然所賜予的秋天色彩。

 

   
現在，她就站在Sans和Papyrus的家裡，身邊還有…幾乎雪鎮的所有怪。Alphys跟Undyne也在，Mettaton跟Napstablook也是。她總是覺得有些格格不入，萬聖節派對亦是。她沒辦法跟上別人的節奏，大部分的時間就是在吧台旁邊瞎晃，看著她熟悉的怪們。今晚也是一樣——她看著她的朋友們跳著舞、聊著天、喝著飲料，但她自己並沒有參與進去。

 

   
她打扮成一個巫師——穿著一個黑色洋裝，長度約莫到她的大腿，以及及膝的黑色長襪還有小巧的、尖頂的巫師帽。腳上則是穿著黑色短高跟。她的雙衣袖臂戴有黑色的蕾絲，頭髮掩蓋她暴露的雙肩，但是她的乳溝非常刻意的清晰可見。  
她選擇了比較暗色系的妝容，讓自己看上去比實際年齡還要成熟一些——她使用了橙色和黑色的眼影，黑色口紅，亮色眼線以及一點點的小亮片。  
說真的，她相信她看上去挺不錯的——而她並不是唯一一個這麼想的。

 

 

   
「孩子？」

 

   
一個嗓音讓她回過神，她轉過頭看見Sans——那骷髏穿戴著一對小小的蝠翼以及一個面具掩著他的嘴。那個面具看上去有點可怕，她必須說——那展露出了一個巨大的血盆大口。要不是Frisk已經習慣了生活周遭一些奇怪的生物在身邊遊蕩的話，她可能會被嚇到。她朝他揮了揮手，露出了笑容。

 

   
「你看上去很棒。」Sans邊靠近邊道，很快的上下打量了一下並朝她眨眼。Frisk臉紅著掩嘴笑了。

「謝謝你，我下了點功夫。」

「你不用在變得好看上花功夫。你本來就很好看。一直都是。」

 

   
Frisk看著他給自己倒了一杯雞尾酒。那骷髏稍稍拉下面具好輕啜一口，接著又將杯子放下。

 

   
「你看著去很孤單。派對在那裡。」他向著主要的場地示意，現在播到了「This is Halloween」——天啊，Papyrus選了最基礎的音樂，不是嗎？橙色和白色的閃光燈閃爍著，照亮了籠罩著房屋的霧氣。如果想到那裡頭還有真正的 _怪物_ 的話會更恐怖一些。對於那些從未看過他們的傢伙來說，那真是個可怕的景象。

 

   
「我知道。」她答覆，思索著咬上下唇。Sans很顯然在等著她說出什麼，但是她沒有什麼要說的了——她也不是不享受這場排隊，只是常常覺得格格不入——現在也是，跟一群不同物種的生物聚在一起。字面上的不同物種。

 

   
「不喜歡閃光燈還有吵人的音樂？」Sans調笑道：「我知道有個地方我們可以去躲一會兒。如果你想要的話。」

Frisk看了他一眼，在意識到他在說什麼的時候心臟開始瘋狂跳動。那對於他而言可真是個大膽的舉動——她知道就算她拒絕了，他也沒差，而一切將會發展的好像這個小插曲從來沒有發生過。Sans是這樣冷靜的傢伙。

但她一直以來對Sans都有點小心動——很詭異，但她一直覺得這骷髏有什麼特別的吸引人。

 

   
她沒有在這方面想太多。那詭異了。

 

   
「一個地方？」感興趣地，她轉頭看向他——Sans幾乎跟她一樣高，這其實還挺奇怪的，畢竟大多數的怪物都比她還要高上許多。Sans點頭，將他的微笑面具拉上。她咬著側頰想了想並點了頭，暗自希望著在這黑暗的地方她的臉紅不算明顯：「嗯，好呀。不過是怎麼樣的地方？」

 

   
「一個高級機密的。」Sans答覆，握住了她的手並帶著她穿過怪潮。她很簡略的希望著沒有怪懷疑什麼——事情不會變的很糟糕嗎？如果她跟Sans單獨前往某處？在萬聖節派對進行到一半的時候？接著，她意識個沒有怪注意到她。他們都忙著跳舞或者聊天，享受著他們的時光。她在他們離開怪群的時候放鬆的吁出一口氣，而Sans領著她上了階梯，而在那一瞬間，她以為他要把她帶到他的臥房裡。這想法讓她有些興奮，因為除了Papyrus之外沒有人進去過Sans的房間。

 

   
接著，他左拐，溫和的將她領入洗手間裡頭並關上門。打開了燈，他又打量了她一遍：「你的裝扮在燈光底下看上去更好看，你知道嗎？」

Frisk不由自主地臉紅了。

 

   
接下來發生的事情比Frisk想的還要快多了——Sans將她按向洗手台旁邊的牆壁，微笑的面具被取下後掛在他的脖子上，接著他吻了她，他的舌頭輕易的竄入她的雙唇之間。他的手沿著她的曲線撫摸，感受著她貼身的服裝並滿意的輕哼出聲，接著他把她拉近，並將骨指按在她的臀上。

 

   
Frisk瞬間就意識到可能會有人聽到他們——這一層樓也有怪物們待著，雖然數量跟樓下的差的多了去了。門沒有鎖上，而她無法想像如果有怪走進來那會有多尷尬。

Sans顯然注意到了她的分心，他退了開來，顯露出了些微惱怒的表情。

Frisk輕笑著道了歉，並解釋道：「為什麼你不鎖上門？」

 

   
惱怒的表情褪去了，轉變為一種愉悅而參雜著一絲狡黠的表情：「哦？你就擔心有人在你被一個骷髏幹的時候有怪走進來？」Frisk知道那是個玩笑話，但那有些粗魯，而且也讓她有些緊張。她點了點頭，而Sans笑了。

在那一瞬間，她真的以為他會鎖上那 _該死的門_ 好讓她安心一些，但事情不會那麼如意的發展，對吧？

 

   
他突然變得粗暴了起來，讓她轉了個圈並抓著她的手腕把她的手臂按在身後。她的帽子落在他們旁邊的地面上。他的拇指劃過她穿著的蕾絲衣袖，低語著：「我希望大家都聽得到，frisk。」

她沒有反抗——她的臉紅透了，因為她不習慣聽Sans以「孩子」之外來稱呼她。這…好吧，這很性感，她對自己誠實。

 

   
她感覺到Sans單手將她的底褲滑下她的短裙，接著看見它被扔出去，優雅的落至洗手間另一頭的淋浴頭。接著他用同一隻手掀起了她的裙子，完全的展露出底下的一切。他輕輕地倒抽了一口氣，將面具取下並放到他們身邊的馬桶蓋上，接著又將注意力放會他的搭檔身上。

接著，他就在她之上——或者說， _裡頭_ 。她看不見他，但她可以感覺到他的舌尖抵著她的陰核，而她的喘息顫抖著，雙眼顫巍巍的闔上。Sans並沒有停下——他這才剛開始而已，將舌尖探入她的柔軟並開始探索著，Frisk呻吟著，感覺到她的雙膝開始發顫。Sans顯然很喜歡這個表現——他移開了他的舌頭並加入了數根手指，直接觸及她的敏感點並又讓她發出了聲——他顯然做的不錯，因為她的呻吟逐漸加大，並主動的在他的指尖晃動著她的臀。

他原本按在她手腕上的手移開了，轉而用雙手抓住她的臀肉，他稍微分開了它們並將整張臉探入，舌尖猛烈的侵犯著她。Frisk哀鳴著，雙膝猛地一軟而跪倒在地，導致Sans得稍稍後退一些。

 

   
「別讓我更難辦啊，公主殿下。」他在她耳邊低語，令她的脊椎一陣顫抖。接著她突然被拉了一下腳，而在她來得及說什麼之前，她被按上洗手台，頭幾乎要觸及她眼前的鏡子。

_鏡子。_

「你接下來得看我操你。」Sans愉悅的道，並釋出了他的性器——她猜那大概是他用魔法做的，畢竟實質上來說，骷髏可沒有生殖器——而且，天啊，他可給自己做了個大的。那幾乎要嚇壞了她，但同時又令她更加興奮，幾乎就要連他將她的內部撕裂都覺得無所謂。

 

   
「想要嗎？」

Sans在她的腿間磨蹭他的性器，滑過她的狹縫但還沒有進去，令她不滿的呻吟著並再次輕晃她的臀部。

「嗯，」她短暫的輕喘。她覺得徹底的無助，穿著萬聖節裝扮，被一個使魔法的怪物按在洗手台上什麼的：「我——是的。求你，我想要。」

 

   
她半期待著Sans逼她叫他爸爸之類的，但下一瞬間，他的性器便以最完美的方式進入了她。

她並不是完全的沒有經驗——她做過，一次。她原本沒怎麼回憶那次經驗，但在這一瞬間，她不禁開始做了比較。Sans還沒有開始動，但這已經感覺比上次好多了。

 

   
「我是你的第一次嗎？」Sans就像是有讀心術一般的開口。

她由於這個提問而感到些許的尷尬，她有些結巴的回答：「我——um…不是。」

 

   
她期待著他會失望的。她真的期待著的。但是，Sans逐漸壓上她的後背，讓他更完整的進入，讓她呻吟出聲。他在她耳邊的呼吸溫暖而潮濕。

「很好。因為我要他媽的幹爆你。」

 

   
他沒有給她時間反應。他開始緩慢的抽動，讓她的呻吟拉高。Frisk盡可能的讓手指抓緊洗手台，而他開始加快速度， _恰到好處的_ 撞擊而且 _媽的，這真的是比她的第一次好太多了——_

她的呻吟可以說是沒羞沒燥的嘹亮，就像他的撞擊便是一切一般迎合著他的節奏。她的腦袋由於他的侵犯所帶來的快感一起鈍痛而暈眩著。她聽見Sans在她身後低吼著喘息著，偶爾幾聲呻吟劃過他的齒縫。他也在喘息之中低聲咒罵著，她很確定——但她沒辦法確切說出他所使用的字句。

 

   
那其實並不重要。

 

   
萬聖節裝扮上的亮片由於撞擊的強勁力道而落在他們周圍的地面上。

 

   
「Sans，大力點——天啊，求你——」

「孩子，」他小聲的喘息著，將一隻手掐住她的咽喉並將她的頭向後拉：「他媽閉嘴，別讓我 _逼_ 你。」

她想要假裝自己不滿於他的命令——尤其在他在操她的時候——但某部分的她 _真的_ 很喜歡Sans掌握著主動權，甚至想要 _再_ 多一些。於是在喘息之間，她試著反駁：「那你何不…他媽的試試…你——」

 

   
她沒來得及完整她的字句。Sans將手指陷入她的喉嚨——小心翼翼的，她感覺到出來，他不想傷到她——並用另一隻手抓住她的腰際並更用力的幹她。她快失去她該死的理智了——她 _尖叫著_ ，整個身軀由於他性器的強勁力道而顫抖著。Sans低語了什麼 _「安靜」_ 之類的話，可是她沒聽見。她從來沒有這麼 _濕_ 過—— _棒_ 呆了。

 

   
突然有誰敲響了廁所門，而且 _狗娘養的那門可沒鎖_ ——

「裡面沒事嗎？」屬於Mettaton的、浮誇的機械音透過門悶悶的響起，而Frisk咬緊牙，心跳由於驚慌還有拔高的快感而加速。她快要結束了，千萬別發生她不想發生的事。

 

   
Sans將他的手從她的喉頭移至她的頭髮，粗魯的一扯後低語道：「回答他，frisk。那可是女生的叫聲。」他完全沒有慢下他侵略性的步伐。他是 _故意_ 的——

「認、認真的？」她低語回去，在他沒有答覆時咽了一口口水。她試著無視仍在她體內作祟的性器並答覆道：「我、我沒事！很、很快就出、出去！」

 

   
沒有回答，所以她猜他已經離開了。  
_謝天謝地_ 他沒有開門。

「frisk，」Sans在她耳邊的喘息粗重了起來：「我要射了。」

 

   
Frisk模糊的想著要叫他拔出去，不過她想起Alphys曾經在一次與Undyne的對話中提過怪物的精液無法讓人類懷孕。她有點希望她帶了保險套，不管怎樣，現在已經來不及後悔了。

 

   
Sans的低吼突然壓低了些許，而她感覺到一陣溫暖的液體填充了她，從她的穴口流下打濕了她的大腿。Sans很顯然沒有打算在她結束之前停止，所以他以幾根來磨蹭她的陰核並持續的撞擊，即便力道似乎是比先前要弱了些許。

 

   
不久後她也迎上了巔峰，呻吟拔高，知道她的汁液將會淹沒Sans的手指。她在他終於退出的然後深深地吸了一口氣，他的性器上面還有不同的液體在流動。她轉過頭，看見他將手指放入嘴中並吸吮著她的汁液，她露出了不舒服的表情。

 

   
「別？不覺得這很性感嗎？該死的，孩子。」他退開，讓Frisk得以站直。她只能勉強站直，雙腿顫抖著，屬於Sans的液體從她雙腿流下。她輕笑著紅了臉，不知怎的突然覺得害羞。

 

   
Sans抓起他先前放在馬桶蓋上的面具並戴回臉上。接著將短褲傳回然後用一把梳子在顱骨上比劃著。 _真是個混帳_ 。

 

   
“happy halloween，skeleton fucker。”

**Author's Note:**

> 很顯然我在最後有點懶了，因為我就用「流體（fluids）」…LMFAO（Laughing My Fxcking Ass Off）別挑剔啊。
> 
> 請務必用保護措施啊孩子們。


End file.
